Knock 'em dead
by asmallgirlwithbigdreams
Summary: A little fanfic on what goes through Paige's mind when Rainer shows up at the red carpet premier in 1x09. "It's my first premier. It's the first time that I will walk over a red carpet, this magical red carpet that I've always dreamed of walking on one day." #Raige


**Knock 'em dead – s1e9**

 **I wrote this fanfiction because there aren't enough out there about Famous in Love. I love the story of this series although I don't always agree with the plotlines and twists. What I do love is the chemistry between Rainer, Jake and Paige. I also applaud the actor who plays Rainer because I believe that he has been one of the strongest and believable characters so far :D + I just loved to see him drunk lol ;) Enjoy this little fragment, I hope you like it and don't forget to review! xxx**

It's my first premier. It's the first time that I will walk over a red carpet, this magical red carpet that I've always dreamed of walking on one day. And today, finally, is that day, but all I can feel is nerves. Nerves and the feeling that I'm going to fail miserably at walking down that red carpet. I'm afraid that I'm going to trip or somehow make a fool out of myself.

Nina told us earlier today that we have to be at our best selves. We need to form a united front, a happy cast. We need to make the whole world believe that the cast of 'Locked' is one happy family and that 'Locked' is going to be the best teenage movie of the year.

I'm standing in my apartment in a green dress. I can hardly breath as the assistant helps me to adjust the dress. Cassie has already left. I know she's still mad at me but I cannot think about It now. I will not think about it now. I won't allow me to think about it now. The most important thing right now is to maintain the food I ate earlier in my body, because I keep feeling sicker by the minute.

It's almost 8 o'clock when a black SUV pulls up the driving way in front of my building. I walk down the stairs nervously as some camera flashes go off. I'm still not used to it and I don't think I ever will. It's only now that I for the first time realize what being famous – or in my case 'slightly' famous means. I always thought that being famous was all glamorous and perfect. What I never thought about was once you become famous, you have to give up a piece of yourself. This small piece of your identity, this small piece of your privacy that has become open for the whole world to see.And criticize. Mostly the last part is something that worries me. I have been lucky so far and haven't been bullied yet, but I know that this will not last long. Not in too long, people will write bad things about me. And I'm not sure I will be able to cope with that.

The door of the SUV is opened by a dark-skinned man who silently closes it behind me. I'm welcomed by a state of silence and peace as the door shuts. The mechanical clicking sounds of cameras are no longer there. It's just me in the car – just me and my breathing that slowly starts to calm down. The front door of the car opens and the same man who opened my door, enters and takes a seat behind the wheel. Without any word, he slowly pulls up and drives away from the paparazzi who have finally given up.

We've almost arrived. Our entire ride over here has been quiet, peaceful. I have tried to relax and half succeeded but now, blood is pumping through my body at extremely high speed. 'Miss Townsen, is this your first red carpet premier?', the driver asks me suddenly. 'Oh, yeah-yeah, technically', I hear myself say and as I say it, I feel how dry my throat has become. 'Don't worry, you're gonna be a real, big hit. Just try to remember to smile for all those cameras', he replies. 'Will do', I say as I stare at the tinted window which allows me to see basically nothing. 'My name is Derek, by the way. I've been assigned by the studio to be your driver from now on.' 'Derek, nice to meet you. I'm Paige.' 'Nice to meet you. And we're here. Go knock 'em dead, Paige.' And with that last encouragement the door opens.

I glimpse for a last time at my new driver and take the step. There's no way back now. I'll have to walk straight, smile and show the world who Paige Towsen is. I've decided just now that I will brave. I'm going to put on a mask of a person everyone wants me to be. I'll just act, something I'm apparently good at. Tonight, I will play the role of supporting cast mate and I will walk confidently down that damn red carpet. I will smile at the cameras and laugh as if I'm enjoying myself. And maybe, just maybe, I'll actually do just that. Enjoy myself.

It's been half an hour and the red carpet is in its full glory. Everywhere around me are famous people. Just earlier, I met the actor from fantastic beasts whose name I can't even remember in the haze of it all. And believe it or not, I feel fine. I'm actually having a great time. I enjoy answering questions, I'm only half bothered by all the camera flashes. It is in that moment of plain happiness - that moment that I actually feel at ease - that **he** arrives. He who I subconsciously have been waiting all night for to show up. He's late but I hadn't expected it any other way. He's wearing a black suit and I can't take my eyes off him as he walks towards me. His dark hair, his intriguing eyes and above all, his muscular arms make me feel all warm inside. An electric shock goes through my body and I almost shudder when Rainer catches my gaze. He looks determined and makes his way over.

If I hadn't been so consumed with staring at his handsomeness, I would probably have noticed sooner that something was not right. But I didn't, I didn't notice he was not acting properly. He's only inches away when I great him. His lips go directly to my cheek and kiss me softly. I even feel a little bit of tong stroking my cheek as I push him away gently. Already then, a small voice in the back of mind says that's something's going on, but I'm too slow to catch on. Instead I push him away and tell him we're not supposed to do this. At the same time, I notice cameras are already picking up on his behavior. Rainer waves my comment away by telling me he doesn't care and suddenly I feel his lips on mine. Soft, oh so soft and I just – No. Stop it Paige, we should not be doing this! As hard as it is, and as confused as I am, I try to push him away. I lick my lip as I push him away and taste a strong distinct flavor – liquor. 'Have you been drinking?' I ask him, and when I do it all hits me and I know I have just made a big mistake. Of course, he has and I should have known it from the moment he left his car. I should have known from the beginning that something was up when he kissed me like he did on my cheek. But now it's too late and the story hungry paparazzi has caught on. They start yelling, shouting, firing questions at Rainer who looks confused and bothered. I don't know how to repair the damage but whatever I can do, it's already too late. I try to take him with me aside, away from those photographers but one wrong comment and I see how Rainer loses it. He suddenly makes a move and the next thing I know, he's beating at the paparazzi and at the same time at no one in particular. I scream as I try to pull him off. 'Stop it', I say, but he's out of control. Security has started to take notice and people are on the move. All I can do is stare at him and plead him to stop. I plead the other people around him to stop. Can't they see that he's hurt? Don't they understand that something so awful must have happened to him that he has given up his sobriety for it? But no one listens to me. I'm still pleading as I see how Rainer is being carried away in a struggle. All I can do now is stand where I stand. A feeling, is it remorse, pity? I don't know, but a strong feeling overtakes me and won't go. As I watch Rainer being pulled away, everything around me seems to shut down. The paparazzi disappears out of sight, the noises of clicking cameras, the shouting, it all just stops. Everything goes quiet and the only thing I see is Rainer. Rainer who is struggling against unknown strong men, faceless people who don't know Rainer like I do. They pull him away, Rainer, so consumed with pain, and I, Paige, who cannot do anything but stand where I stand, am staring as he's being taken away from me.


End file.
